克伍德礦脈
(interior) }} Kerwood Mine is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. It can be found southeast of the National Isolated Radio Array and northwest of Watoga. Background Sam Bailey took over as foreman of the mine on August 15, 2077. He quickly found issue with fire boss Roy Kerwood, who was immune from firing because of his uncle's connections within Atomic Mining Services. Roy left keys in random places,Stop taking the key! acted arrogantly and even stole money from the safe in September of that year. Disaster struck in October 2077, when an explosion killed 17 men and trapped 32 more. However, the Great War came before they could be rescued, and the trapped miners eventually perished by November.Kerwood Mine terminal entries Layout The layout of the mine consists of three above water sections connected by flooded tunnels. The layout is confusing and visibility is limited underwater. The player must swim (or walk on the bottom if in power armor) to get to the other above-water areas. There is no breath limit when swimming or walking underwater. When entering the mine, there is a maze of train tracks with ticks; one path leads down a small passage to a larger room. On the right hand side, there is an non-pickable locked door to an office area. The key is in one of the areas that the player must swim to. In this initial area is a generator with a fusion core and an elevator shaft. There are tracks curving to the left with a mining cart. Heading down this path, the tracks split. Going straight ahead leads to a caved-in wall. A small cavity that holds random loot can be found to the right. Heading left leads to a flooded passage. Swimming into the flooded tunnel or dropping down the elevator shaft are the two ways to enter the the rest of the mine. There are random ghouls and mole rats in the dry areas, there are no combatants under water. One of these dry areas has a Kerwood Mine key on a desk for the locked door near the entrance. It is also possible to come back to the entrance tunnel through a hole in the back wall of the locked area. In the locked area are lockers, lunch pails and a security gate that leads to the foreman's office. The office has a terminal that can be used to unlock a safe. Another room connected to the foreman's office has a metal box and tool shelf with a hazmat suit on the second level. 值得注意的物品 * 兄弟會報告：克伍德 - 鎖住的藍色雙門附近桌上。 * 不要拿走鑰匙! - 在最北邊的室內區域，要從淹沒的地區潛水過去，附近有座掀蓋式鐵箱。 * 克伍德礦脈鑰匙 - 同上。 * Fusion core - In fusion generator near the entrance. Another can spawn in one of the other dry areas. * Three miner uniforms with miner hats. * Power armor can spawn in one of the dry areas that must be swum to. It is in a very short side passage in the same dry area as the key. It is standing in very shallow water. * Random recipe - Inside the western shack closest to the mine entrance, on a small rolling table on the left. Appearances Kerwood Mine appears only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations en:Kerwood Mine ru:Шахта «Кервуд»